User blog:BlueChoco/My General Disappearance
Everyone with a clue of normal activity would know, I used to be on here so often and vigilant about things. Obviously as it went on I got on less, so others had to just poke me for things to be maintained. Eventually I just dropped off the radar completely, except for random points that I'd pop in for whatever reason. Those who actually talk with me (a whole maybe 3 people?) know the reasons. I've basically dropped Combat Arms as something to play. Also note I've withheld from purchasing a lot, because really I spent time reflecting on things. Eventually I went poking through all my purchases, and yes Nexon keeps track of ALL your purchases made. I started back in 2006 with MapleStory because of someone on OCRemix, back then we had the streaming section for OCR. Which of course included a chat and other things. =) From that note really, I jumped from my actual text-based game to MS. I've dabbled with World of Warcraft beta at the time, even made it through (very sparsely) the Burning Crusade times. Those were basically off and on interests, buy a 60D card and play when I wanted kind of deal. So you can see where I was playing. I also was rather new to Maple at the time, but I knew hackers (like anyone else did) were bad for games. Just oddly enough I made friends with one and joined the "dark side" of Maple. Eventually it got boring and went legit because I was busted, by a well known clan leader (my clan leader no less) at the time. Of course my friend lead me to other F2P games (RPG's usually), but I also joined Combat Arms. Back in July of 08 is when I joined. You can note I joined here in 2010, which was actually a month after my new account was made. I went WAY off topic but I was relaying how my whole starting happened. Which is a long and detailed (and pointless) story, that not too many would likely care about. Just felt like detailing my whole background of online gaming. ANYWAYS! I basically joined here and was a very active member, which later bumped up to Moderator and then Admin. I didn't mind the whole managing things, it was very undetailed for the most part so I went to work. Which is why my activity was pretty big at the time, it's slowly dwindled down as my interest was lost. I tried to keep going despite my inactivity in-game, but seeing a lot of life problems I dropped the Wiki as my general work. Mostly been going through a lot, for those few who actually hear said details know my life issues. I've basically axed Nexon games from my playing, because really there's little fun to be had honestly. After seeing how the game has gone downhill, I eventually withdrew my support. Seeing how massive my spending was even over 6 years, to me someone who hasn't got a lot it's pretty major. So really I wanted to focus more on myself, get my life under control. Especially my excessive spending, do other things and overall have more fun with other games. I've have fun with Torchlight 2 lately, just mess around along with hang out on Minecraft streams. Sometimes hang around with Qubetubers, whoever is streaming or hang with various others. Usually it would be Pahimar, Slowpoke101, Akabane101, Wepen (new Qubetube streamer) and various other people. Or I'd just go check out all sorts of Let's Plays out there. Honestly I've been around here for a while, especially the Combat Arms and Maple community. Mostly in my own small group, but I'm here to chat with. A while ago I put my Twitter up on my profile, just so people can get in touch with me. Since really I get notifications from here, but often I don't read my emails constantly. Twitter I read whenever it comes up, so that's my general thing aside from Steam. Which I won't accept everyone on, if it's to spam me. Since that just draws the line there, I'm a general Admin here who's taking a general break. I'm here to chat with or play games with, but don't really expect too much out of me. Really just a lot more on my mind, but I'd rather not talk with others over it. Overall if you have me on Steam (not giving out my info, you can find me) then we can chat or play games together possibly. I've kinda wanted my distance from F2P games really, since those tend to be fun but more P2W. More for those fun to play games, that are not F2P or sub based. Since it's less of a money focus, and more of a general have fun style of game. Enjoy yourselves everyone! ~ BlueChoco Category:Blog posts